confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Swiss Rebellion
The Swiss Ball June 16th, 1768. A ball is being held in honour of the return of the children of the Swiss Queen, Genevieve I. Alexandre and Adelina have successfully been reentered into Swiss society and everything is going swimmingly, or so it seems to the public eye. Queen Genevieve summons her advisors and calls for a meeting in the Throne Room, where the truth is revealed about the regent Sebastian. He has slowly destabilised the government and taken over, turning 60% of the Swiss Military to his cause. Lieutenant General Sir Richard Venables arrives on the scene with the Highlanders of the 74th Royal Highland Regiment and quickly forms an honour guard for the Queen, however Koniz is completely surrounded by Sebastian's followers and the situation looks grim. Charge of the Highlanders With the castle of Koniz surrounded, the 74th Royal Highlanders under the command of Sir Venables charge the enemy, crying fowl murder at the enemy. With the Sarunu's advanced weaponry the Highlander's are cut down including Venables who appears to be dead to all the world. 5000 Highlanders charge down the mountain, only 400 return alive. The Fall of Koniz Events are rather hazy at present, but on the return of the Highlanders to the fortress of Koniz and Venables is suffering from a head wound, which as rendered him dazed. We know however that the Sarunu and Swiss rebels launched an attack and that many Swiss Guardsmen inside turned upon their former friends. It is believed that either Cobens or Sebastian mortally wounded Genevieve. Many fled Koniz through the old tunnels which were crowded, damp and old, many were trampled by those who were panicking and five people died because of this. It is reported the last person to leave the castle was a dazed, bloody Venables, who with his sword tried to bravely stall the enemy, being cut down by two bullets from a Sarunu machine gun fired by a treacherous Queensguard. Retreat of the Highlanders The last 400 men of the 74th along with the 76th made a ragged retreat from Koniz to the Ruhestatte Schloss and began to fortify the palace against incursion from Sarunu attack. They barely made it out with 200 men. Covering the retreat of the rest of the Koniz population. Many were cut down in the throne room as they struggled to get through the ancient tunnels to safety. Those who survived escaped carrying their wounded commander on the battered colours of the Regiment to safety. Arrival in Bern Battered, tired and scared the survivors arrived in Bern and took shelter in the old Royal Palace. Where, on the 16th of June, 1768 Queen Genevieve I of Switzerland died of her wounds. General Venables though badly wounded and in pain stayed with her in her final moments holding her in his weary arms as she slipped away. Her final words were that she loved her children. Her body was carried to the Ruhestatte Schloss by six Highlanders and was interred in the crypt of the palace, awaiting her final burial. With the death of the Queen, the rule of the country now fell to Prince Alexandre. Who bravely took command of the Loyalist forces of Switzerland. Withdrawal to Jura Venables wounded, but angry was placed in command of the Coalition Army by Sir Joseph and Prince Alexandre. He quickly decided to go on the defensive and retreat to Jura, where he held a large palace and estate, the Ruhestatte Schloss. The Schloss was decided on to become the Loyalist base of operations and Prince Alexandre took residence there the next day. They began to prepare a defence network and also brought in as much of the local resources and recruited as many loyal militiamen as possible. With night time closing in, the British and Swiss were surprised by the arrival of a force of Spanish Hussars and Infantry under the command of King Giorgio I. The Spanish were placed alongside the Swiss to offer them morale support due to their inexperience as fighters. More to be added in time... Leaders and Key Figures Coalition PrinceAlexandre.jpg|Prince Alexandre Kroshbon II ~ Leader of the Coalition JosephGrey.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey ~ Political Advisor to Prince Alexandre and Prime Minister of Switzerland SVenables.jpg|Lieutenant General Sir Richard Venables ~ Commander of the Coalition Military Forces Ironskullddd.jpg|Lieutenant General Sir Marcus Ironskull ~ Commander of the British Forces Clemente.jpg|King Giorgio Clemente I of Spain ~ Commander of the Spanish Royal Army KingIshmael.jpg|King Ishmael Emmanuel Decksteel I of Sardinia ~ Commander of the Sardinian Army Herman.jpg|General Antoin Herman ~ Commander of the Swiss Loyalist Army Rebellion Sebastian.jpg|Lord Sebastian I ~ Leader of the Swiss Rebellion ronaldcobens.jpg|Ronald Cobens ~ Leader of the Sarunu Cult